Vermilion
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Naraku finds this girl in the forest and she kills him, but who kills her? What of the jewel? whats that floating girl? Who what ? One- shot Slipknot inside. But yep please read.


Vermilion -  
  
Note from Fluffy- I dont own Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy.Dont own the song either  
  
Naraku traveled through the small forest. A sweet smell captured his senses. He had to eliminate it. The presence whom ever it was. Woman or man. Had to be eliminated. He stopped. A blackness covered him. She was a dark women he could tell.   
  
Her clothing was in all black. Her hair and eyes were black. Her nails and lips were black. Hell there was a black jewel in her forehead. "Hello Naraku I sensed you coming. Have a seat. It is a shame however that is really you. I was expecting when we met, for you to be in that baboon pelt."   
  
_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.   
All the torment and the pain   
Leaked through and covered me   
I'd do anything to have her to myself   
Just to have her for myself_   
  
Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane.  
  
"Why were you so anxious to meet me?" He asked.   
  
"I plan on killing Inuyasha. Of course. " She smiled.  
  
"Do you have a grude against him?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. That reincarnate...." He interupted her.  
  
"Yes she reminds you of Kikyo and you have a grudge against Kikyo right?" He asked.   
  
"Actually...no... she killed my sister Yura. True she was a weakling but I must get revenge." The girl spoke,brushing the subject off as if it didnt matter.  
  
"So Alima...We have been meeting like this and you treat me as if I am nothing. Each time you say the same thing."   
  
_She is everything to me   
The unrequited dream   
A song that no one sings   
The unattainable, Shes a myth that I have to believe in   
All I need to make it real is one more reason   
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._  
  
"My Dearest love, of course. I like act as if we just met." She laughed and kissed his lips.   
  
"I dont like it when you do that Wench. I will kill you." He said angrily.  
  
"I have power over you Naraku my love. "  
  
"Never! i have power over you. You are the weak one!"   
  
"Believe what you wish my love." She kissed him again.  
  
The girl was the witch of the forest. He had actually met her a while ago and they had begun to meet day after day. It had been a month and he was in love with her. He wasnt sure his black hear could love, but he was sure this was love.   
  
Kissing her again he jumped back. "What is it you're after?" He asked.  
  
B_ut I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me_  
  
"Why nothing my love." She said kissing him again.  
  
"Stop that, and tell me wench. I know you. I told you. I want to help you kill Inuyasha."  
  
He drew her into his arms. She was like an angel. Something was odd with her however. She had this glimpse in her eyes. Suddenly she grabbed him by the throat. He could have easily fought her off if her eyes werent controlling him.   
  
Falling to the ground her nails dug into the crook of his neck. "I told you love. I want Inuyasha. But I also want this. she took the finished almost finished jewel except for the one. She recieved it from the around his neck and stood.   
  
_A catch in my throat choke   
Torn into pieces   
I won't, nO!   
I don't wanna be this..._  
  
_But I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me   
I won't let this build up inside of me_  
  
As she turned she paused. As she looked down a dagger rest in her heart. Falling to one knee the jewel flew from her hand. "ill take that." Said a feminine voice.   
  
"You!" She called out.  
  
"I need this." Kagome said Kissing the jewel. She had all intentions of using it to woo Inuyasha.  
  
_She isn't real   
I can't make her real   
She isn't real   
I can't make her real_  
  
Alima looked after the floating girl. "i wont let this build up inside of me." she whispered. "She isnt real. You're not dead. You cant make her real." Her eyes closed and she died.   
  
The End  
  
Please review thank you. 


End file.
